rwby_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sophia McLaren-Cobb/First Expansion Progress
This blog will keep everyone up to date on the progress of our first event/expansion; the Atlas Informal Tourney Royale! It will be updated regularly as the event goes on. The event can be found here. The games will begin as soon as GMs have posted. Round 1 How will Round 1 play out? In Round 1, the team are split into partner pairs and each pair is paired with a different partner pair. They might be from the same or different school. They are of different years. Each "team" will then go out into a maze, with 4 areas, each area having the landscape of a kingdom. Teams must then fight their way through the maze, however, not all teams will make it through. What are the competing teams for Round 1? They are as follows: *Glacier Christina and Terra Johnson from Haven, with Azure Holland and Magenta Vermillion from Beacon *Ecstasy Strand and Dandelion Owens from Haven, with Anza Malachite and Electra Knight from Shade *Lotus Borealis and Maurice Rasmussen from Shade, with Bronwen Kohler and Regalia Unisonance from Beacon *Pandora Dahl and Nutmeg Gallina from Shade, with Ciara Ainsworth and Narcissa Wallace from Beacon *Valentina Willow and Owen Connor, with Ebony Liang and Lumi Jokinen, all from Atlas *Lavender Clark and Rowan Williams, with Zill Brand and Rotem Penzig, all from Shade *Melanie Baylon and Nero Rossi, with Robin Thatcher and Saber Ryu, all from Beacon *Sage Liang and Miela Oleastro from Haven, with Yvonne Thompson and Nightingale Hunt from Atlas *Festus De Palma and Tectonic Delaney from Beacon, with Woody Blaze and Elysium Karst from Haven *Prism Silvester and Ray Liang, with Reed Ashworth and Nyanza Zanders, all from Haven *Grey and Riptide Breckenridge, with Malia Sakellarios and Lillian Ayers, all from Atlas *Marble Zeppelin and Basil Burke from Shade, with Olive Yi and Pyro Mania from Atlas Round 2 Who made it this far? The following groups made it through. (this was decided by a randomizer tally, performed by neo for the sake of unbias-ness.) *Valentina Willow, Owen Connor, Ebony Liang, Lumi Jokinen *Ecstasy Strand, Dandelion Owens, Anza Malachite, Electra Knight *Sage Liang*, Miela Oleastro, Yvonne Thompson, Nightingale Hunt *Melanie Baylon, Nero Rossi, Robin Thatcher, Saber Ryu *Lavender Clark, Rowan Williams, Zill Brand, Rotem Penzig *Marble Zeppelin, Basil Burke, Olive Yi, Pyro Mania The standings to date are in that same order as well. (ooc note*: Sage will be replaced with Ray Liang for reasons to come.) What will the pairings be? The pairs are as follows. *Valentina Willow and Lumi Jokinen *Owen Connor and Ebony Liang *Ecstasy Strand and Anza Malachite *Dandelion Owens and Electra Knight *Ray Liang* and Yvonne Thompson *Miela Oleastro and Nightingale Hunt *Melanie Baylon and Robin Thatcher *Nero Rossi and Saber Ryu *Lavender Clark and Zill Brand *Rowan Williams and Rotem Penzig *Marble Zeppelin and Olive Yi *Basil Burke and Pyro Mania If there is an issue with the pairings, please me. Round 3 Who made it to the final round?! The following pairs made it through to the final round. (majority were decided by most GM posts during round 2.) *Basil Burke and Pyro Mania *Marble Zeppelin and Olive Yi *Dandelion Owens and Electra Knight *Owen Connor and Ebony Liang *Valentina Willow and Lumi Jokinen *Anza Malachite and Ecstasy Strand (decided via coin toss due to another pair being at similar stage) Category:Blog posts